


Solem lunam

by xXNinjaRaccoonXx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Day, Highschool AU, M/M, Mortal highschool, Moving, New School, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNinjaRaccoonXx/pseuds/xXNinjaRaccoonXx
Summary: The title is "The Sun to the Moon" in LatinNico has just recently moved from Italy to America, and it is his first day at a new school. What better way to make a good first impression then bump into a group of people because you aren't watching where you're going.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really felt like writing something, so this was created. I do plan on this story having multiple parts, but this is what you get for now. I really hope you guys enjoy this because I plan on continuing to add to it. Also this chapter is Nico's point of view.
> 
> Hazel forgets to meet Nico, and Nico meets Hazel's friends.

Nico’s POV:

            “Persephone, do I have to go to school today? We only just got here two weeks ago.” I questioned. Doing nothing to hide the venom laced in my words.

            “Yes you do have to go to school today. I gave you two weeks to get used to living here, and Hazel’s already been going to this school, so I’m sure you can hang out with her.” Persephone responded, knowing full well that I was looking for any excuse to not go at this point.

            “Whatever.” I was too busy looking for some clothes that were already unpacked that weren’t dirty to keep up an argument with my step-mom.

            As I look around my room in search of clothes, I realize I haven’t done much to move in here. Boxed are stacked haphazardly in the corner with some clothes hanging off the sides. Books are skewed all over the floor. And instead of having my sleek black bedframe positioned against the wall, I have a stained mattress lying on the floor with a couple crumpled blankets resting on top. It’s in this moment that I decide when I get home from school today I will get my room unpacked, and decorated.

            “Nico, hurry up! If we don’t leave now you’ll be late!” Persephone’s words rattle me from my stupor, and I frantically grab a black t-shirt off the floor along with some black skinny jeans from one of the boxes in the corner. I hop in the car, and pray to all the gods that are out there that I didn’t forget anything.

**~Le time skip to when they get to school~**

            “Okay, Hazel said that she would meet you inside, so Hazel should be waiting for you when you go in. Also here’s your schedule. Don’t worry your locker combination and locker address is on that sheet of paper too. I wrote them in the corner because I figured you wouldn’t want to have multiple papers that you’ll need to carry with you.” Not wanting to hear the rest of what Persephone has to say, I say my goodbyes and walk up to the doors of the school. I hear a car speed away, and I know that Persephone has already left. There’s really no turning back now. Armed with that knowledge I take a deep breath and walk into the building.

            I know Hazel is supposed to meet me here, but after a couple minutes of waiting I decide to find my way to first period on my own. How hard can following some numbers be?

            As it turns out following numbers is very hard. After a few minutes of wandering about looking for my class number, I realized I was hopelessly lost in a maze of backpacks and lockers. I have no idea where I am, but maybe I’m close to where I need to go. I continue walking down the hall; keeping my eyes glued to the paper in my hands, and as I turn a corner I bump into someone about a foot taller than me. The force from my collision with this person has sent me falling to the ground flat on my butt, and my schedule daintily floating to the ground in front me. I glance up to see who I bumped into, and I notice a group of eyes peering back at me as if to ask, “ _What are you doing on the ground?”_ One pair of eyes seem oddly familiar to me, and after a couple seconds I realize Hazel is standing in front of me, and not trying to find me in the front office. I’m up on my feet, and yelling at Hazel in a matter of seconds.

            “What the Hell Hazel! I waited for you because Persephone said you’d meet me for like five minutes, and you didn’t come! And I find you when I not-so-casually bump into one of your friends. Now I know that I’m not more important to you than talking to your friends.” I feel like yelling at Hazel kind of lost power towards the end because I just sounded upset more than I did angry.

            “I knew I was forgetting to do something. I’m so sorry Nico I meant to go—”

            “Wait a minute this is your brother Nico? I pictured someone a lot more like you, maybe someone a bit easier to understand.” A tall brown-haired boy cut in.

            “Dude you can’t just ask why you can’t understand someone.” A blonde-haired boy with sea blue eyes, and wire framed glasses.

            “Oh, Nico just moved here from Italy. He had lived there his whole life, so if you can’t understand him it’s probably because of his accent, Percy.” Hazel replied like someone hadn’t just rudely interrupted her.

            After Percy’s remark I feel extremely aware of how I talk, and what other people hear. So, out of this whole situation I learned that I shouldn’t talk because people probably won’t understand me. “Ummmm…….Hazel I don’t know any of these people, and I also have no idea where in the Hades I’m going, sooooo if you could help that would be great.” I spoke softly and partially towards the ground.

            “Oh yeah, so that’s Percy.” She pointed in the direction of the brown-haired boy that spoken earlier.

            “And he’s Jason.” This time Hazel was pointing at blonde boy with glasses. Jason gave a small wave in my direction at the mention of his name.

            “I’m Leo!” exclaimed a small boy that was fidgeting with some wire in his hand. So part of me is saying that he will probably blow the whole school up, but then again that would mean no school for quite some time, so I guess it’s not that big of a problem.

            “That girl there is Annabeth, but don’t go after her because she’s taken.” Hazel pointed to an admittedly quite beautiful blonde girl talking to Percy.

            “Trust me I don’t think I’ll have an issue with staying away from Annabeth.” Hazel looks at me confused for a moment before brushing off what I said and continuing on to the next person.

            “That girl over there is Piper, and she's dating Jason.” Hazel pointed her finger towards a girl with brownish-caramel colored hair, and light mocha colored skin. She kind of reminded me of coffee.

            “So the only person I haven’t introduced you to is Will Solace.” This time Hazel pointed at a very cute boy talking to Jason. His hair was the most pure blonde I had ever seen, and his eyes were a spectacular type of blue with layers upon layers of color. Gods I really want to talk to him.

            “I should probably get to know your friends.” I say. Hoping it’s not too obvious that I really just want to talk to Will.

            “Oh that’s a great idea! You do that; I have to tell Piper something.” Upon saying that Hazel walks away leaving me to talk to whomever I wish.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will walks Nico to his first class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day be proud of me because this might not ever happen again. Or it will, I am very unpredictable.

Will’s POV:

            Jason and I were talking about how we had to take a test today in Mr. C’s class; when completely out of nowhere someone crashed into Percy as they were turning around the corner. When Percy turned around to see who it was, the most adorable raven-haired boy was revealed. He was short; probably about the same height as Hazel. When he looked up at us you could see the fear momentarily flash across his face before it replaced by anger. Next thing we knew he was on his feet and shouting at Hazel.

            “What the Hell Hazel! I waited for you because Persephone said you’d meet me for like five minutes, and you didn’t come! And I find you when I not-so-casually bump into one of your friends. Now I know that I’m not more important to you than talking to your friends.” his voice is masked with a thick accent, and it sounds like a thunderstorm coated in honey; surprisingly sweet, but with a powerful undertone.

        Jason and I are ready to pull this mysterious boy away from Hazel, but when Hazel replies I’m pretty sure all of us were a bit shocked.

   “I knew I was forgetting to do something. I’m so sorry Nico I meant to go—”

     “Wait a minute this is your brother Nico? I pictured someone a lot more like you, maybe someone a bit easier to understand.” Percy interrupted. Whoa so this was Hazel’s Half-brother? Hazel is always talking about Nico. Apparently Nico and his father had just moved here, and Nico was all that Hazel could talk about. Hazel was super excited to get to see Nico more often because apparently she only got to see him every once in a while.

   “Dude you can’t just ask why you can’t understand someone.” Jason responded semi-sarcastically. It’s kind Jason’s thing to pick on Percy. If anyone else does it Jason, and Percy both get really defensive. I speak only from personal experience. That was a really awkward conversation, but we’re cool now.

     “Oh, Nico just moved here from Italy. He had lived there his whole life, so if you can’t understand him it’s probably because of his accent, Percy.” Okay, so Nico just moved here all the way from Italy. That would explain his strong accent. But if Nico’s from Italy then why isn’t Hazel. Hazel has been going to this school forever; I think I would know if she just moved here from Italy.

    “Ummmm…….Hazel I don’t know any of these people, and I also have no idea where in the Hades I’m going, sooooo if you could help that would be great.” Nico spoke so softly you had to really be paying attention to know he spoke at all. I think I would give anything just to hear Nico’s voice again; it’s so beautiful and calming.

     Hazel began to tell Nico who everyone was, and Jason and I resumed our conversation about the test in Mr. C’s class.

     “I am almost positive I am going to fail that test. He said it was going to be really hard, and that we should study, but of course I couldn’t be bothered to study. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Dude you got to let me look at your notes.” Jason said practically without breathing. By the time he was done talking his face was practically purple.

     “Of course you can look at my notes. I don’t want you to fail.  Just be warned I’m not sure if my nots are entirely accurate. I think I might have botched some of the facts.” What type of friend would I be if I didn’t let Jason look at my notes before we took the test? It’s not like he was going to have them during the test, so it didn’t really matter.

     “William Solace, you are a life saver.” Jason said; taking my notes.

     “Why thank you kind sir.” I replied; giving him a curt bow in return for his compliment. Jason just laughed and started reading the notes I took last night.

    “Um hi.” I turned around to find the source of the voice that spoke, and noticed it was the small Italian boy. He looked almost afraid to be talking to me. Am I really an intimidating person? I like to think I am a very welcoming person.

     “Hey wassup?” _Seriously “wassup” is that the best you can do?! He probably thinks you’re stupid now!_

     “Well actually I have no idea where my class is, and I was wondering if you could show me.” _Is he asking me to walk with him, or just point him in the direction? Gods what if he doesn’t want you to walk with him, and you should just point him in the right direction. But what if he wants you to walk with him, and you just point him in the direction?!_

__

“Um yeah. What’s the room number?”

__

     “483”

__

     “That’s right down this hall, follow me.” _Ok if he didn’t want you to walk with him he would have told you by now._

__

     “Thanks a lot. I was sure I was never going find any of my classes.” _Gods his accent is just so dam sexy. He sounds kind of shy. Is he shy?_

__

     “This school is a lot like a maze. Once you know the main lay of the land it becomes a lot easier to navigate.” Well at least I was able to keep the conversation going. “Has anyone ever told you how handsome your accent is?” _Wow real smooth. He’s probably not even gay, and you just made him think you’re some sort of creep. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

__

     “No I don’t think anyone ever has, but then again I was in Italy, and there everyone talks like me.” When Nico responded a bright crimson blush arose on Nico’s pale face.

__

     “If you’re from Italy, then does that mean that you speak Italian?” _Well duh he speaks Italian, what kind of stupid question was that?!_

__

“Sì e sei molto bello Will.”

__

     “I don’t speak Italian. What does that mean?” _Wow his voice is even sexier when he speak Italian._

__

     “It means I speak Italian Will” Nico just rolled his eyes and brushed his long, raven-black hair out of his eyes.

__

     “O-ok.” _Wow, Nico is absolutely beautiful. He’s literally flawless._ “We should be getting close to your classroom. 480, 481, 482, 483. We’re here, and we’re right on time the bells going to ring in a couple minutes.”

__

     “Shouldn’t you be heading to your first period class then?”

__

     “This _is_ my first period class. I have it with you.” _Gods how am I supposed to get any work done when this masterpiece from heaven is within eyesight?_

__

     “I have at least one class with someone I know. That’s really great news because I’m pretty sure I would get lost again after this class.” Nico laughs at his previous comment and enters the classroom with me following close behind. I can already tell this is going to be a very long class period.

__


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to lunch and stuff goes down

Nico’s POV:

     My first few classes today were extremely boring, and it felt as if the minutes dragged on to hours. I was so grateful I had my first period class with Will because I knew that after this class I probably wouldn’t get lost. Plus it doesn’t hurt that his smile looks like it has the sun captured in it, and his hair could quite possibly be strands of gold.

     Thankfully its lunch hour now, and I get to eat some food. I had a really small breakfast this morning, and I am really hungry. I walk into the cafeteria, Will told me where it was earlier, and I begin the search for somewhere to sit. I am about ready to give up and sit on the steps into the cafeteria when someone with wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes takes my arm and leads me to where they’re sitting. My skin was tingling from where Will’s hand had been, and all wanted was for him to hold on to me all day long.

     “Nico you can sit next to me.” Will patted to seat next to him, and I gladly took his invitation; trying to hide my glee.

     “Thanks. So how were your classes after first period?” I inquired, while I was cutting up my food. For some reason the school thinks all meals should have grease pooling in every space possible. I have no idea how the amount food poisoning caused by school lunches isn’t through the roof.

     “Really the only thing that stands out, like a sore thumb might I add, is the fact that Jason and I had to take a test in Mr. C’s class.” Will remarked whilst running a hand through his surprisingly untangled wavy hair. Seriously how did his hand not get snagged on any tangles? I brush my hair every day, and I still find my hair tangled after five minutes; it’s like a superpower.

     “How do you think you did?” I can feel the other people at the table’s eyes watching me and Will. Am I doing something? Do I have something on me? Why the Hell are they staring at me? It’s moments like these where I really wish a hole would just open up in the ground beneath me and swallow me whole. I try to shrink down in my seat to avoid the watchful eye of the people around me. Maybe if I focus hard enough I can fade into the shadows cast by this table.

     “Well I think I did pretty well, but I’m not sure I can say the same for Jason because he didn’t study at all last night. Surprisingly he got done with the test before me though, so he might have done better than I predicted he would.” Will’s face morphs to one of concern. He must have noticed my strange behavior because I wasn’t really trying hard to hide it. “Is everything ok?”

     “Y-yeah, everything is fine j-just peachy.” I brush off his concern, and sit up straight; acting as if I can’t feel 6 pairs of eyes boring into my back.

     “Nico, how has your first day been going so far?” Jason inquires

     “W-well it’s been ok, but–”

     “What’s been your favorite class?” Percy practically yells across the table. It’s not that loud in the cafeteria; he doesn’t need to shout.

     “I r-really liked a-art, but I think History was—”

     “Dude no way! You like history?! How is that even possible? It’s just so boring!” Why is Leo shouting now? He’s literally sitting right across from me! Was there some memo that I didn’t get? Hey guys It’s every one talk to Nico at the same time day; let’s all be really loud!

     “Stop shouting, and can everyone st-stop talking at once p-please.” I feel like everyone around me is growing taller, and I myself is shrinking. I can see everyone’s heads towering over me, and I feel like I can’t breathe. I try desperately to pull oxygen into my lungs, but all that happens is shallow breaths that do literally nothing. I can see my vision dimming around the edges, and I so desperately want to give in and leave this horrible cafeteria behind. After a moment I can feel the presence of a hand on my back, and someone’s chest against my side. I know they are trying to talk to me, but all I can hear are some muffled sounds.

     “Co It’s Will………..Breathe with me……Hazel what’s…… Focus on me.”

     I try to do what I think Will is telling me, and I attempt to focus on his breathing. Slowly I become more, and more aware of what is going on around me. Everyone at the table is watching me with concern written all across their faces. I look at the ground surrounding me, and I realize I am no longer in my chair; I am sitting in Will’s lap. I quickly go to stand up, but Will holds onto me and continues to rub circles into my back. For whatever reason the whole “no touching rule” doesn’t apply to Will because I can feel myself relaxing into his touch. He probably just wants to make sure I’m okay.

     “Nico are you okay?” You could see the worry deep in Will’s eyes, and I never want to see that again.

     “I’m f-fine Will.” Maybe if I pretend like nothing happened and brush it off everyone will forget that something happened.

     “Are you sure? What happened?”

     “Nothing happened! I’m completely and totally fine, but I’m not hungry anymore, so if anyone wants this slop they can have it.” I glared at everyone there, and slid down in my seat rather unceremoniously. I didn’t even remember leaving Will. I could tell from this point forward in the conversation everyone was tiptoeing around me, and pretending like absolutely nothing happened in the past fifteen minutes.

     After about 5 minutes of no one talking to me and not eating, the bell finally rang signally the end of lunch, and we were free to leave. I couldn’t wait to get out of that hole. I felt like everyone was making a point to avoid looking at me.

     I can’t believe I just had an anxiety attack in front of all these people I don’t know, except for Hazel of course. They probably all think I’m pathetic. I only have to get through three more classes before I get to go home. Maybe tomorrow will be easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear/read what you guys think, so leave comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated but hateful comments are not (obviously)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me plenty of comments telling me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated but hateful comments are not


End file.
